Secret Murcielago
by Zatsune
Summary: Orihime Inoue was a regular high-school student. But what she didn't know was that when her brother Sora died, he left her one thing. A cell phone with only one contact. Murcielago. UlquiHime.
1. Comfort

Secret Murcielago

_Ulquiorra Schiffer x Orihime Inoue_

**Chapter 1: Comfort**

**Summary:**Orihime Inoue thought she was a regular high-school student. But what she didn't know was that when her brother Sora died, he left her one thing. A cell phone with only one contact. Murcielago. This anonymous contact is who she can turn to when she feels sad or alone. What she doesn't know is that her unknown protector may be closer than she thinks...

**Chapter Summary:**Still sad about Sora's death, Orihime decides to send a text to her secret protector, Murcielago. She doesn't think it will work, but oddly enough, she gets a reply. Comforted by Murcielago's gentle words, she finds the strength to carry on.

Well, this is a mixture of Bleach and Dengeki Daisy, although it's not a crossover. Anyway, I used the story (and sorta the title) from Dengeki Daisy, twisted it, added some originality, mixed it with plenty of Bleach and UlquiHime-ness, then sprinkled some sugar on the top. If you haven't read Dengeki Daisy yet... READ IT. I COMMAND YOU TO. LOOK AT THIS POINTING FINGER. IT IS POINTING AT YOU AND COMMANDING YOU TO.

A/N - Warning: This fanfic contains characters acting OOC, Ichigo bashing (yay!) and a smexy emo janitor.

This is also quite a long first chapter.

_Rated T for situations, language and possible violence in future chapters._

Enjoy! Bon appétit!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rain. Why is it that it always seems to rain when I'm sad? That day was also a rainy one. It's been 6 months since it happened, yet it's still fresh in my memories as if it happened yesterday._

*****

"Sora, it's so rainy. Don't go to work today, the roads are slippery."

"Orihime, don't worry! I'm an expert driver, and besides, today is very important. I may get a promotion in my job! Then we can get out of this rundown flat and find somewhere new to live! If you need anything, you only need to use this."

_He gave me a cellphone. As I checked it, I realised it only had one contact. The contact was 'Murcielago'. _

"What is this for?"

"You can contact Murcielago if you need anything. He'll protect you."

_He said that, then kissed me gently on the forehead. I had always loved my brother. He was the only one there for me after our parents died. He was an expert at computers, he was even planning on opening his own business someday. But he didn't. That night, the phone rang. It was Matsumoto-san, one of my brother's friends and also a teacher at my school._

"O-Orihime! I-It's Sora, h-he..."

"Huh? What is it, Matsumoto-san?"

"H-He's been killed in a car accident..."

_I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My only family, snatched away from me in an instant. I didn't know what to do. I broke down in tears. Later, Matsumoto-san came to the house. The police were there too, trying to comfort me. But it was no use. My mind had completely went blank. My heart felt like it was about to break. Like it just didn't have any reason to beat anymore. I isolated myself from everyone after that day. Since I no longer had my brother to work and get enough money to pay the rent, I was evicted from the flat. I lived on the streets for a day or so, until Matsumoto-san found me, crying in an alleyway. She allowed me to stay at her house, and I began to attend high school again. But everyone found some way or another to mock me._

"Look at that girl. She doesn't wear makeup or anything. I bet she doesn't have enough money to afford it!"

"I hear her brother died, so now she's freeloading in Matsumoto-san's house."

"Really? That's so weird!"

_I tried to take the insults, the snide remarks. I pretended to ignore them, but I was really tearing up inside._

*****

_And so, that's where I am now. Six months after Sora's death. Matsumoto-san is always nice to me, yet there's still an empty space in my heart. A space that no-one will ever be able to fill..._

*****

"Orihime-chan! It's almost time for school! Hurry up and eat your breakfast!"

Trudging downstairs like a zombie, Orihime sleepily sat down at the kitchen table and stared shovelling her already prepared bowl of cereal into her mouth. After that, she left for school, wondering what the day would bring. As the bell rang, she reached the school grounds. Just in time. She scurried to class and sat in her usual seat, next to the window. The reason she had chosen this seat at the start of term was so she could gaze outside and admire the scenery.

"Okay everyone, turn to page 38 of your textbooks!"

Orihime sighed. Another boring maths session. She opened her book at the right page, then looked out the window again. There was someone outside, someone brushing the autumn leaves into a pile. It was the school janitor, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Orihime had seen him before. He had hair as black as midnight, and brilliant green eyes. He always wore makeup under his eyes. She didn't know why he did this, it was probably just how he liked to look. He stood up straight and wiped some sweat from his forehead. Orihime couldn't help but blush. He was rather dashing, after all.

At lunch time, Orihime met up with one of her friends, Tatsuki.

"Hey Orihime-chan!"

"Tatsuki-chan, hi!"

After they ate lunch, they both walked around the school yard, looking at the newly planted flowerbeds. It wasn't long until they ran into 2 of the school bullies, Loly and Menoly.

"Oh, look who it is!" Loly commented, pointing at Orihime.

"Ha! Look at her, she's a mess!" Menoly replied, laughing.

Orihime stood firm, there was no way she would let these two's words get to her. Suddenly, a baseball flew down from somewhere and hit Loly on the head.

"O-Ow! Who the hell did that?!"

She angrily rubbed her head and glared upwards, trying to see where the ball had come from. Then, another one came crashing down. And another. Loly and Menoly ran off screaming.

"There's a ghost throwing baseballs!"

A baseball landed in front of Orihime. She picked it up and curiously looked in the direction it had come from.

_Maybe I should return it to the person who threw it..._

She aimed upwards and threw the ball as hard as she could. Unfortunately, her aim was off and the ball went flying through a window in front of her, leaving a giant hole.

"U-Uh oh..."

Tatsuki looked in amazement at the shattered glass.

"We'd better get out of here!"

She grabbed Orihime's hand and they ran back into the school, just as the bell rang. After an hour of more maths, there was a knock at the classroom door.

"Come in!" the teacher shouted, still continuing his lesson.

The door opened and someone walked into class. It was Ulquiorra, the janitor. Orihime gulped nervously. Had he found the broken window? She tapped her fingers on her desk, trying to stay calm.

"Who did it?" were the words that came from Ulquiorra's mouth.

"Did what?" the teacher asked, turning round.

"Who... broke... the window?"

Ulquiorra glared around the class, his face showing almost no emotion, but from the tone of his voice, everyone could tell he was really ticked off.

"Orihime," Tatsuki whispered, leaning over towards Orihime. "Don't worry. If no-one owns up, he'll leave. No-one saw apart from me."

Her words didn't make Orihime feel any better.

"Someone better own up. Otherwise... I'll be forced to pay for the damages myself."

Ulquiorra's eyes flared in anger. Orihime had never been good at lying, she was too much of an honest person. She stood up bravely.

"I-I did it... But it was an accident! I'm really sorry..."

She bowed her head. She felt like Ulquiorra's eyes could see into the deepest depths of her soul. Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment then motioned for her to follow him out of the classroom. She obidiently, yet nervously did so, with the rest of the class just gaping. He led her to his office and told her to sit down.

"Now," he started, "you will have to pay me."

"Uhm, what?"

"You have to pay for the broken window."

"But I, uh... I'm rather poor..."

"I see."

He stopped talking for a while and peered out of the window. Orihime wondered what he was thinking about.

"Well," he said, turning around so suddenly, Orihime jumped slightly. "There is no other option. You will have to pay me with your body."

"W-What?! What do you mean?!"

"You will have to work for me until you have earned enough money to pay me back."

"Oh."

Orihime had thought he had meant something else for a second.

"Fine," she agreed quickly, not wanting to unleash his full wrath.

"You will start tomorrow," he added, and dismissed her from his office.

_Wow, that guy is weirder up close._

Soon, school finished for the day, and Orihime walked home. When she got home, she said a quick hello to Matsumoto, then went to her room, thinking about the day's events. She took out her only memento of Sora, the cellphone. Seeing it, a tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't called Murcielago before, and was rather nervous, but she decided to send a text to see if she would get a reply.

_Murcielago? This is Orihime. Were you really one of Sora's friends? I still miss him so much... Anyway, I just wanted to see if you'll reply to this, but I might as well tell you about what happened today. I accidentally broke a window, and now this strange guy is gonna force me to work for him. I think he's weird, and I don't wanna work for him, but I have to so I can pay him back for the window. What do you think I should do? _

_~Orihime_

She hesitated before pressing 'send', then she put the cellphone on her desk and waited. An hour passed and still no reply. She sighed.

_I guess he doesn't exist..._

Matsumoto called her downstairs for dinner, so she went down to eat. She stayed downstairs watching TV till late that night, not caring that there was school the next day. At 11pm, she dragged herself upstairs to go to bed. As she was about to get into bed, she checked the cellphone. There was a reply! She gasped and immediately read the text.

_Orihime. I have known Sora for a long time, and yes, I was a close friend of his. He wouldn't have trusted me with your safety if I wasn't. Your brother always wanted what was best for you. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to still mourn him, so long after the accident. He probably wants you to live your life to the fullest, for him. As for this window incident, you should help. I'm sure the guy would appreciate it. Remember, I'll always be here for you._

_~Murcielago_

Orihime was speechless. For once in her life, someone other than Sora had been able to comfort her. She held the cellphone to her chest and sobbed quietly.

"Murcielago... Thank you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Woooo, long first chaper = DONE!! Break out the pocky! XD Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Job 1, Catch!

Secret Murcielago

_Ulquiorra Schiffer x Orihime Inoue_

**Chapter 2: Job 1: Catch!**

**Summary:**Orihime Inoue thought she was a regular high-school student. But what she didn't know was that when her brother Sora died, he left her one thing. A cell phone with only one contact. Murcielago. This anonymous contact is who she can turn to when she feels sad or alone. What she doesn't know is that her unknown protector may be closer than she thinks...

**Chapter Summary:**Orihime has to pay Ulquiorra back... So it's her first job today! But how will it turn out?

Well, this is a mixture of Bleach and Dengeki Daisy, although it's not a crossover. Anyway, I used the story (and sorta the title) from Dengeki Daisy, twisted it, added some originality, mixed it with plenty of Bleach and UlquiHime-ness, then sprinkled some sugar on the top. If you haven't read Dengeki Daisy yet... READ IT. I COMMAND YOU TO. LOOK AT THIS POINTING FINGER. IT IS POINTING AT YOU AND COMMANDING YOU TO.

A/N - Warning: This fanfic contains characters acting OOC, Ichigo bashing (yay!) and a smexy emo janitor.

_Rated T for situations, language and possible violence in future chapters._

Enjoy! Bon appétit!

* * *

Orihime woke up the next morning and stretched whilst yawning. She looked at her bedside clock. 8:45am. Which meant she had to get up and get ready for school. Not that she particularly wanted to though. After all, she had to help that weird janitor, Ulquiorra. Sighing, she hastily got up, changed and went downstairs for breakfast. As she was sitting eating at the table, Matusmoto noticed something about her.

"Orihime-chan! You look rather pale today, is anything wrong?"

"No... Well, yes. I have to do some work for the janitor and I don't want to."

"Janitor?" Matsumoto looked away for a moment, then turned back to Orihime. "What happened?"

"I accidentally broke a window so I have to pay for the damages."

"Ah. Oh, look at the time! Fifteen minutes till school starts, you'd better get a move on, missy!"

Orihime looked up at the kitchen clock. It was now 9:15am. She quickly got her bag, said bye to Matsumoto and ran to school. Who was waiting outside for her? Who else but Mr Schiffer.

"Inoue-san."

"...Yes?"

"Follow me."

_Wow, he doesn't say much..._

He led her to the back of the school. There was a large shed, trees and flowerbeds there. He pointed at the tree's leaves.

"Trim them."

"What?"

"Trim the leaves."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

He picked up a rather heavy looking pair of clippers and passed them to Orihime.

_He expects me to use these?!_

She looked over at him. Even though his face showed no emotion, she could tell he was probably smirking inside. Hmphing to herself, she took of her bag, moved the ladder from where it was standing and placed it in front of the tree and began to slowly but surefully climb up it. Smiling, she started to cut the leaves.

_Ha! I bet he didn't think I could do it!_

She had only cut a few, when suddenly there was a strong gust of wind. The ladder shook only slightly, but it was enough to make her lose her balance. Screaming, she dropped the clippers and began to fall towards the ground. She closed her eyes to block out the pain... only, there wasn't any pain. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was now in Ulquiorra's arms. He had ran and caught her at the last moment, and he was now breathing heavily. Orihime started blushing a little and quickly jumped out of Ulquiorra's grip.

"U-Uhm... Thanks."

"Don't do that again."

"Hah? But you made me d..."

Looking at his face, she saw concern stretched across it. Turning back to the tree, she gripped a rung from the ladder again. Ulquiorra's hand lashed out and grabbed her own hand.

"Don't. You could fall again."

Her face now wildly red, Orihime stared at the ground, unwilling to show her rosy cheeks. She picked up her bag and started to walk back to the front of the school.

"I'm going now. I'll help you again later, okay...?"

With that, she sped across the grass and sat down on one of the benches at the side of the school. The school bell had already rung, but she didn't care. She took her cellphone out of her bag, and looked at it. She had taken it with her today, as she'd decided to tell Murcielago the events of each day right after they happened. Flipping the phone open, she punched in a text to send to her anonymous protector.

_Murcielago. Remember I told you that I was goning to work for this strange guy? Well, I just finished right now. Only... I didn't do much. I fell off a ladder and he caught me. It was embarrassing... I told him I'd help him again later, but I really don't know if I should. What do you think?_

_~Orihime_

She pressed 'send' and waited for a few minutes before changing the cellphone ringtone to silent, putting the phone back into her bag and heading for class. She was late by half an hour, but apparently, Ulquiorra had told the teacher she'd been talking to him and that's why she was late. The teacher had nodded and allowed them as much time as was needed. Walking into class and avoiding stares from her classmates, Orihime sat down in her usual seat, next to Tatsuki.

The day seemed to pass immensely fast, and before she knew it, school was over for the day. It wasn't until she was halfway home that she remembered about the text she'd sent. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the phone and flipped it open. A reply!

_Orihime. This guy isn't doing anything to hurt you, right? If he is, you shouldn't help him. But if he isn't, then he must be a nice guy. You should help him again. After all, you need to pay him back and there's no other way to do that than by working for him, is there? Just relax, I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end. I'm glad you confided in me, Orihime. You know I'll be here if you need me._

_~Murcielago_

Orihime smiled as she read the message. Murcielago, who was he? She didn't know if she would ever find out, but she knew that she trusted him nonetheless. If he wasn't trustworthy, Sora wouldn't hav given her the cellphone, right? Reaching Matsumoto's house, she was greeted and ate dinner. Tomorrow would be Thursday... And she would help Ulquiorra again. After all, she still had to pay him back.

* * *

Rawr, finally a new chapter! Rather short though... I promise to try and make the next chapter longer, so bear with me!


End file.
